The Man Who Can't be Moved
by Son of Oceans
Summary: a quick one-shot of if percabeth broke up after the war. tell me if you want more one-shots or other types of stories you'd like! TEEN because I'm paranoid.


**Here's a quick one-shot of Percabeth. people asked if I could write a good fluffy one-shot and here it is. Sorry for typos (except perposeful ones)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE SONG 'THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED' BUT I DO  OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

It had been a month since they had broken up and Percy was still not over her. After going through Tartarus, he thought nothing could break them apart. That was, until she fell for Mike, a son of Apollo, with brown hair and blue eyes, with a smile that made you think it was the sun.

And yet, he still wasn't over her. He knew that they were meant for each other. Maybe it was the fates, or Aphrodite, but he knew, Annabeth was his.

Percy packed up his stuff and ran to go get his girl back.

* * *

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move.**

* * *

He ran back to the corner, where they had met so long ago, and set his sleeping bag down. What was he thinking? This was crazy._ This life is crazy; my dad's a Greek god _he thought to himself. He looked over to his left, at a wrinkly old hobo, with bruises and asked him if he had something he could write on. The old man smiled showing off his yellow teeth and handed Percy a piece of cardboard and an old beat up sharpie.

* * *

**Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand saying,**

**"If you see this girl, can you tell here where I am?"**

* * *

Percy began to write franticly. After a few minutes, he asked himself why he wrote anything in the first place. To him it looked like

'hlelo, ln' loking ofr ym rgiI fidren, cna oyu lehp em fndi hre?'

He sighed and pulled out his wallet and began looking through the pictures. He stopped on one of Him and Annabeth, hand in hand smiling. They were so happy then. It had been taken after the Battle for Manhattan. (That's what the demigods had begun to call it) He pulled it out and began asking people if they had seen her.

A man with gray hair, and a goatee, stopped and gave a sympathetic look at Percy.

"If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?" Percy asked.

* * *

**Some try to had me money, they don't understand. I'm not broke; I'm just a broken hearted man.**

* * *

The man sighed and shook his head yes, and tried to give Percy a twenty. Percy frowned wondering what the heck money was for, but before he could say anything the man walked away.

He began to ask others, who would shake their heads and walk away. A few more people try to give him money but he declined. He was pretty sure some of it was that so he could get an education and learn how to write. A few others told him to go to a bar, or they'd just ignore him as they walked by. He asked an old lady who gave him the finger and an evil look as if she wanted to rip his heart out, then walked away. He was seriously thinking it might have been Miss Dodds.

* * *

**I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?**

* * *

Percy kept trying to think of other ways he could find her. Cell phone? Nope, by the time the call got through he'd probably gotten eaten by monsters. Using a phone would be like setting off a firework that said 'All You Can Eat Demigod' with a giant arrow pointing to his location. He could go to camp, but even if he did he knew he wouldn't find Annabeth. She was in college in New Rome (probably hanging out with Hazel and making sure Octavian didn't survive and come to kill more stuffed animals.

* * *

**Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be.**

* * *

He sat there for hours, daydreaming of her changing her mind and trying to find her way back to him, but wondering where he would be. He knew it was probably a stupid dream. He didn't even get why Annabeth had fallen for him in the first place.

* * *

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet, and you'll see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street. Cause I'm not moven. I'm not moven.**

* * *

He had taken them to a little café with a little bench outside for their second date, it was nothing special but he figured it might give them a chance to feel normal. Boy was he wrong. Not ten minutes after getting their coffee and sitting at the bench they got attacked by a hydra. They later learned that it was a brand new 'Monster Donut: Now Serving Coffee'. After the building was pretty much destroyed a new antique shop was built on top of it but the bench was left there, untouched, with only a few scorch marks on it.

Percy sat there till it began to get dark out and began to think that he really should have bought some of the camps thermal wear. He could really use it right about now. Percy just toughed it out and stayed put. He was not going to leave even if it killed him. _'Dude your almost killed every five seconds, you really wana make try to make it to ten seconds don't you?' _a little voice said in his head. Yep that settled it, Aphrodite was seriously screwing with him; and he was pretty sure he could hear Ares laughing in the background.

* * *

**Police man says "Son, you can't stay here." I said "Someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month a year."**

* * *

A police man began to walk toward him, with a questioning look, carrying an old night stick. Hadn't any one told him about a tazor? You know what, on second thought, Percy decided not to bring it up.

"Son, you can't stay here."

Yep, this guy definitely forgot what century it was. He had a handle bar mustache and a motorcycle helmet with no visor and a pair of shades.

"I'm waiting for someone." Percy stated bluntly.

"How long are you waiting." The cop questioned.

"However long it takes."

"You might be here for a long time Son. Make sure to get somewhere warm when winter hits." And with that jolly note the cop wandered off, whistling the Adam's Family tune, and hitting the wall with his night stick.

With that vote of confidence, Percy sat down and put the cardboard over himself, as if it were a blanket.

* * *

**Gotta stand my ground, even if it rains or snows. If she changes her mind this is the first place she would go.**

* * *

'Well it can't get much worse' he thought. With a thunder clap it began to rain. "Stupid Zeus." he muttered. Another clap of thunder made Percy smile. So the gods where always watching him.

* * *

**Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be.**

* * *

He woke up the next day, his sign and picture ruined by the rain. It pissed him off. He liked that picture. After he was done with this, he was going to give Zeus a stab in the foot. After rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes, he began the routine just like the day before. He still missed her and he hoped she missed him to.

* * *

**Thinking maybe if you come back here, to the place that we meet, and you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. So I'm not moving. I'm not moven. I'm not moven, I'm not moven.**

* * *

Psh, as if she'd come back. Yet even with that depressing thought he did not move an inch.

* * *

**People talk about the guy, whose waiting on a girl.**

* * *

After four more days, word began to spread of the crazy teenage boy, looking for his girlfriend. Some speculated that his girlfriend was dead. Others thought he was just upset about a recent breakup. A few said he needed to go to a mental institute and see if they can help him clear his head and learn how to write. Even some news crews had gone to interview him.

* * *

**There are no wholes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world.**

* * *

He definitely wasn't poor. He went to go grab a Jr. Bacon Cheeseburger every day, but no matter how much he ate, he still ached. He now knew what being love sick was. He hurled up his cheeseburger and sighed. He loved that bacon.

* * *

**Maybe I'll get famous, as the man that can't be moved. And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news and you'll come running to the corner, Cause you know I just want you.**

* * *

Annabeth was sitting at her dorm in New Rome, making sketches of Roman architecture to add to Olympus, to make all the gods feel more at home. She turned the TV on and continued her sketch.

"Yes, you heard me right. A teenage boy from New York has become outrageously famous. Why? For not moving. He has plenty of money but lives on a bench at the corner of an old antique shop. When people asked why he was there and if he was protesting all he said was he was waiting for his girlfriend to return. Who is this girl that broke this young man's heart, and can we all make a living by sitting on a bench? Back to you Darrell."

Annabeth glanced up and dropped her pencil by what she saw. Percy, her Percy, was sitting on a bench hoping he would see her. The only reason she had left him was because she thought he would move on to some Aphrodite slut. Annabeth ran out of her dorm and grabbed a Pegasus and flew off to New York, her half-finished drawing still on the table.

* * *

**I'm the man who can't be moved. I'm the man who can't be moved.**

* * *

A few girls had come up to Percy and promised said that they were his girlfriend and that they had been looking for him everywhere. Percy usually told them to go bother someone else or to go find a boy from a bar. Those girls never came back. Percy didn't care. All he wanted was his Annabeth. He prayed to Aphrodite 'I think my loves life has been hard enough, can you help me this once? After all you wouldn't want to ruin your favorite couple.'

* * *

**Cause if one day you wake up and find that your missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be. Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet, and you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.**

* * *

Had Annabeth missed Percy? That was like asking her if a polygon had one side. OF COURSE she missed him. When she had reached New York, it was dark. She dismounted the Pegasus and began running down the streets, looking for a bench with a familiar face on it. She stopped and looked down the block at a boy with raven black hair, looking down at his wallet in sorrow.

Annabeth ran toward him and screamed "Percy!"

Percy stood and looked up right as she slammed into him. Annabeth was kissing him and all he could do was shake. Was it really her? He sniffed her hair; '_mmm' _he thought _'lemon shampoo'_

_She let go of Percy for only a second to then grab his wrist and judo flip him over her shoulder. Yep. Definitely his wise girl._

_She helped him up and pulled him into a hug. _

_"You're crazy, you know that?" Annabeth asked._

_"It worked didn't it?"_

* * *

**Cause I'm not moving. I'm not moving I'm not moving I'm not moving.**

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe you." Annabeth said, trying not to laugh.

"Don't leave. Ever." Percy said giving her the puppy dog face.

Annabeth sighed "You know I can't."

"Because you love me?"

"Because you'd be dead if I wasn't here. And yes, I'll stay, as soon as you take me back to New Rome so I can grab my stuff."

Percy smiled triumphantly and gave a loud whistle.

A few minutes later they were flying through the clouds.

_"Yo boss, you think we can stop for donuts?"_ Blackjack asked.

Percy sighed and shook his head. As they dive-bombed the donut shot Percy saw the sun start to come up and he knew that him and Annabeth would be together no matter what, even if he did have to make a sacrifice to Aphrodite each day for the next six months for bringing Annabeth back to him.

* * *

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Tell me if you want more one-shots and also check out my other stories! (More are on the way) I need your help to make one! Just go to my page and check Temple Under Alcatraz to get info for the help I need on it.**


End file.
